The Physical
by T'Laina
Summary: Spock and Bones could never quite get along. When Spock needs to go to Sickbay for his yearly physical, he is somewhat apprehensive but leaves with a new understanding of his relationship with Leonard McCoy. Set the year after Into Darkness when the crew has returned to the Enterprise.


"McCoy to Spock."

Spock opened the communication.

"Yes Doctor." Spock said suppressing a sigh.

"Get your ass down to sickbay Spock. You've been ignoring my requests to come to your physical for a week now. This isn't a request. This is an order." Bones growled over the communicator.

"I am currently attempting to meditate Doctor. Perhaps tomorrow?" Spock requested calmly.

He was slightly annoyed at the interruption. He hadn't been able to meditate for a long time.

"Damn it Spock! Listen to me! In medical matters, I outrank you. I order you to come to sickbay!"

Spock could hear that Bones was barely keeping himself from yelling.

"As you wish." Spock replied as he slowly stood up.

* * *

Spock walked to sickbay with his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded to a few passing crew members as he strode down the halls.

Spock remembered the last time he had received a physical from Doctor McCoy. A physical usually required that he be touched, something Spock found most unpleasant in general, but particularly when it was from McCoy.

At last year's physical, Spock remembered the overwhelming feeling of hatred that McCoy held towards him. It was moments like those that Spock wished he had not inherited touch telepathy. The feelings that McCoy unintentionally sent to him almost made him wince.

Although he was not completely surprised either due to the fact that Spock was the one responsible for marooning McCoy's best friend on Delta Vega and also tried to beat Jim to death on the bridge.

Nevertheless, the emotions that McCoy gave to Spock were highly unpleasant.

* * *

As Spock entered sickbay, Bones scowled.

"You took your time you green-blooded hobgoblin." Bones grumbled.

Spock knew this wasn't good news. Bones had been extremely tired and grumpy the year after the Khan incident and had become even more so when back aboard the Enterprise. It seemed like today this was particularly true.

Spock went and sat on the edge of a bio-bed that Bones was pointing at. Spock was not nervous, but he knew he was in for an unpleasant experience.

* * *

McCoy had waved all of his instruments over Spock when the time came for a blood test. McCoy looked slightly nervous.

"Roll up your sleeve please."

Spock complied as he tried to prepare his mind.

McCoy tentatively placed his hand on Spock's arm to take the sample. Spock became rigid and prepared himself. But what he felt was surprising.

Respect. Trust. Warmth.

The positive feelings left Spock incredulous. Could this man who hated him actually now like him?

As McCoy watched the green blood fill the capsule, he looked up to Spock. His face looked slightly confused.

"You feeling alright Spock?" asked Bones as he finished up the sample.

"Yes Doctor." He stated quickly snapping himself out of his confusion.

"Well, OK." Bones started. "You can go back to your meditation or whatever now if you'd like."

Bones turned around to take the sample back to his office. Spock's mind was confused still. He could still feel the vague impression of McCoy's emotions.

"Doctor," he called before Bones opened his office door. Bones turned back around.

"Yes?"

"I would never mean to pry into your personal feelings as you performed your blood test, however, you know that-"

"Spit it out." McCoy cut in.

"Spit what out Doctor?"

McCoy sighed tiredly.

"What is it Spock?"

Spock hesitated. Perhaps those feelings that emanated from McCoy were not for him. Perhaps he should not inquire further. No. Spock had to know. Fear was illogical.

"Do you consider us to be friends?"

Bones was taken aback. Had Spock seriously just asked him that? As much as he liked keeping up his tough and strong exterior, he would not lie to the Vulcan.

"Well, of course you are you... Spock!" Bones exclaimed cutting out the insult he had intended to use.

"Doctor, I was under the impression that you held very strong feelings of resentment towards me. In the circumstances under which we met, I was forced to undertake actions which greatly displeased you and Jim. Furthermore, you often refer to me as a hobgoblin or pointy or-"

"OK! I get the idea Spock!" Bones rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"Look. I know we never got off on the right foot. But you bashed up my friend on the bridge damn it! I was pissed at you for a long time!"

"I apologise for my actions that have caused a rift between us."

"Let me finish." Bones sat down in a chair.

"Ever since I heard the lengths you went to trying to capture Khan... Ever since I realised that you actually feel, I've been thinking differently about you. You went to such extreme lengths to save Jim. I respect you because of that. Any friend of Jim's is a friend of mine. The reason you experienced good feelings from me when I touched your arm is because I believe you deserve them Spock, and because I consider you to be a friend."

Spock stared at Bones for a few moments with a look of near shock on his face. For a Vulcan at least.

"God, listen to me pouring out my emotions to you..." Bones muttered.

Spock tried to regain his thoughts after listening to such an unexpected speech from McCoy. Did he return the sentiment? He finally spoke.

"Doctor McCoy, the first time I met you, I found you insubordinate and outspoken. Frankly, I believed you to be an irrational and emotionally driven human. However, in light of recent events, I find these traits to be part of what makes you Leonard McCoy. You have grown to become the most proficient CMO I have ever worked with. Despite our differences and arguments, I believe that I too would now consider you a friend."

Bones chuckled. Being a "proficient CMO" was high praise coming from Spock.

"I'll take that as a compliment Spock." Bones said still chuckling slightly. "Now let me be a proficient CMO and leave so I can run your blood sample! The time for emotional analysis is up!"

Bones had needed to end the conversation quickly; his emotions were not something he liked to discuss very often. He turned to walk into his office once more.

Spock was pleased at the progress they had just seemingly made. No more would he have to be apprehensive about his yearly physical or experiencing an onslaught of hatred from McCoy.

Spock would inform Jim of the development. It would make Jim very happy to hear his friends were finally getting along. Spock slid off the bio-bed to exit sickbay. Just before the sickbay doors whooshed shut behind him, he could hear Bones mutter something very faintly.

"Damn pointy- eared bastard making me gush..."

Spock sighed audibly but then allowed himself a very small and private smile. Jim would say that this was typical behaviour coming from Bones.

As he walked back to his quarters, he prepared himself for the fact that friendship with Leonard McCoy would be a long road indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Just felt like writing a little something about Spock and Bones since there was not a lot about their relationship in the film. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
